Dawn of a World's Dusk
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Three friends, one adventure... What do you think'll happen? Rated for various things!


A strange, chihuahua-like creature wearing orange and white-colored headphones on the side of their head swam quickly through a place akin to an ocean. Overhead, symbols representing phone apps shined small amounts of light onto the creature.

"Urgh... I gotta… Gotta…! I have to escape!" exclaimed the creature, gritting its teeth. The creature's voice was tough, but not unpleasing to hear. It was obviously a female's voice.

She started swimming upwards, into an orange and white music app.

"Here!"

The next thing she knew, she was staring down a shocked brown-haired seventeen year old female human wearing a scarf, blue T-shirt, black pants and white socks. Her left arm was in a sling; obviously broken.

 **On that day, the world's final era began.**

* * *

 **NEO HIGH SCHOOL 4:00 PM; AFTERSCHOOL**

"Oh! Toxic-chan! Here again, I see!" cheerfully exclaimed an old woman. She was seated at a counter, smiling at Toxic. Surrounding them were several bookshelves.

A library.

Toxic smiled at the old woman, lightly clutching a sketchbook, "Yeah! The library is much quieter than outside with everyone… Besides, my friends said that they'd meet up with me here!"

"Ah, yes. G-kun and Darky-chan, correct?" the old woman asked. Toxic nodded. At that moment, a boy two years younger than Toxic walked into the library and over to Toxic.

"Hey, Toxic! Hey, Mrs Fujita." greeted the boy. He had blond hair and wore sunglasses that hid his eyes, along with yellow-themed clothing.

"Hi, G!" Toxic greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, G-kun." Mrs. Fujita greeted G with a smile.

"Where's Darky, G?" Toxic asked. G frowned, suddenly looking frustrated.

"She said she'd be late an hour, but wouldn't tell me why." he said. Toxic frowned.

"Really? She wouldn't normally do that…" she said.

"I know." G sighed, "What should we do?"

"I dunno…" Toxic replied, looking down.

 _As you know by now, I'm Toxic! I'm friends with two people I met years ago in school! Their names are G and Darky._

 _I should tell you about them, shouldn't I?_

 _With G, his name pretty obviously stands for 'genius'. He's at the head of his class! He's also really nice. His full name is Raiden, G._

 _Darky is one of those creepy, dark people others normally don't talk to. She's always hiding her eyes with her hoodie and hair. She's really nice once you get to know her, but her voice is always in a monotone, like she has something to hide. I bet she's just lonely and unused to having people who like her for her! Her full name is Shadows, Darkness. It's a weird name!_

 _And I'm Kibou, Toxic. There's really not much to say about me… Unlike G and Darky, I'm really just a side character._

Toxic thought for a moment, but suddenly she heard footsteps; thundering, similar to what a giant's would be.

The entire world had gone into grayscale, the only color themselves.

"Ha! The Boss was right, you two ARE who she says you are!" laughed a deep voice heartily. G and Toxic turned to the origin of the voice. They noticed two people, much older than them. One was a huge man that towered over them -Toxic guessed he was about seven feet tall. He had a muscular build and short, spiky black hair, though there were streaks of pink. He wore a black outfit and sandals. The other was a woman of average size, with a well-endowed body and long blonde hair in a side ponytail. The woman wore a black-colored T-shirt and a denim skirt with black leggings. On her feet and hands were bandages, but other than that her feet were bare. On her back was a katana, and she was hugging the man's arm with a small smile on her face. The smile was directed at Toxic and G, and seemed like she was trying to show her pity for them.

"They don't remember us, Yokota." spoke the female, "At least, not in the way we remember them." 'Yokota' grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Now, whether or not they remember ain't gonna change what happens here." Yokota said, grinning. The female laughed.

"Perhaps you're correct, Yokota." she said. Toxic's eyes narrowed.

 _I think I've heard of these two! Yokota… Tsuchi, Yokota. He's a really tough gang leader! His lieutenant of sorts is Mizu, Himeka. That must be that woman…_

 _But… Why are they calling someone else boss?! And why are they after us?!_

Toxic saw G tense up out of the corner of her eye. G was never one to fight, being much more peaceful. He didn't like to fight. He didn't even like to argue with others!

Toxic got in front of her friend and got into a fighting stance, not noticing the fact that it was clumsy. Yokota lunged at her, his fist aiming for her head. Toxic quickly used her arm to block before lashing out with a kick.

Yokota just laughed and put more pressure on her arm, "Don't expect me to be sorry for this!"

There was a 'snap', and a shooting pain traveled up Toxic's arm. She yelped out in pain and fell to the ground. G rushed to check out her arm, and soon he grit his teeth.

"It's broken." he informed. Both of them looked up to their attackers. Yokota towered over them, grinning.

"This just proves that your body sometimes can't dish out what your mind believes!" he laughed a rumbling laugh and lashed out.

A strange gray device stopped him from landing his attack. It floated to Toxic and words appeared.

 **Is there anyone you want to see smile?**

Yokota growled and moved back.

"Let's go, Yokota. We fulfilled the mission." Himeka said, pulling Yokota away. Yokota nodded and the two suddenly disappeared. Color reappeared, and Mrs. Fujita rushed to G's and Toxic's aid, soon calling an ambulance.

* * *

 **TOXIC'S HOUSE 7:00 PM**

Toxic had just returned to her room after leaving the hospital. Her left arm was in a sling, and she held her phone in her right. Earbuds were connected to her phone, the buds in her ears.

"Today was a day…" she sighed. She moved to press on her music app, and once she did it began glowing. The strange device she had gotten earlier glowed as well, and all of a sudden a holographic chihuahua-like creature wearing orange and white headphones appeared before her. She gained a shocked expression.

"Who are you?!"

* * *

 **This chapter is probably all over the place xD**

 **I'm sorry ;-; Hopefully it's good...?**

 **Review anyway! :3**

 **Toxic belongs to Monotone Monochrome, G belongs to New Era of G, and Darky, Himeka, Yokota, and that chihuahua creature belongs to meh :3**


End file.
